


Birthday Surprise

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Relationships: Severus Snape/Septima Vector
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Part One: Harry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: Thank you to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**Prompt: This is a birthday story for my Supernatural beta. She asked for: How about a story before he starts school, he receives a birthday gift from an anonymous person when he is around 9 or 10 years old.**

**ENJOY!**

**Birthday Surprise**

**Part ONE**

It had been a grueling day. Harry was exhausted.

 _Some day for his birthday,_ Harry thought _. No one even said, "Happy Birthday," not that they ever done that before. But it would have been nice to hear it. Harry sighed._

This had to be the most he'd done in a day, but he was happy that at least he got it all finished. His day started out by being woken up three hours before his usual time.

He had to start on dinner first. It was a full holiday dinner. The Dursleys were having a get-together with some of Uncle Vernon's clients. He wanted to impress them. So, Harry was up fixing the food items that would take most of the day to get done.

After that was in the oven, it was time to make breakfast. After breakfast, he had a list of outside chores and inside chores. Because the afternoons were usually hot, he wanted to get them done first, but Aunt Petunia didn't want Harry in the front yard, while the neighbors usually went to work. So that had to wait.

Harry had to clean the whole house. Some of it didn't make sense. They wanted him to clean the master bedroom along with the spare room that was usually for Aunt Marge, Dudley's room and his second room where all the broken toys were.

Harry knew there was no way that their guest would ever come upstairs, so he knew it was just busy work, or something to make sure that he got in trouble for not finishing.

But for once, everything was on his side. It took minutes to clean all the upstairs rooms. The bathroom took less time than the rooms. Harry smiled to himself that the upstairs was finished. His downstairs work consisted of hovering, dusting, polishing the hardwood floor, and making sure that the kitchen was spotless. Harry didn't worry too much about the kitchen since he was still cooking.

The yard work had taken a lot of his time. Outside of his weeding and watering the flowerbeds and mini food garden, he had to mow the lawn, sweep the driveway, and made sure the fencing was evenly white; no chips of paint or uneven color. Harry was happy when he saw that the fence was evenly painted.

Throughout the day, Harry would check on the food to make sure that nothing would go wrong. Then it was time to work in the backyard. This was what Harry was dreading the most. The sun would be at its highest and there was no shade. Harry was stalling, but he got the biggest surprise of all. There was a fluffy cloud that was over the backyard. It was warm but it had a cool breeze that made working in the back comfortable.

Harry was happy that Aunt Petunia dealt with lunch so that was one meal he didn't have to do. Once he was finished with the backyard, Harry came in and started on the rest of the menu for dinner that night. It was thirty minutes before the guests were to show that Harry finished everything. He was put in his cupboard with his Aunt locking it when Uncle Vernon came in with his guests.

Harry sat down on his thin mattress, drained. Something crinkled when he sat down. Turning on the dull light that was above his head, he wanted to know what was there.

It was an envelope that he never saw before. When he turned it over, he saw that his name was on it. Harry couldn't help but smile. He put his ear to the door to see if someone was in the hallway. He heard voices, but from past experience he could tell where the voices were coming from. And he could tell that they were in the sitting room with the door closed. Smiling, he sat back down on his mattress and looked at the letter again.

The writing looked so fancy. He had never seen someone write like this. He just slowly ran his fingers over the writing, tracing his name the way it was written on the envelope. After a moment, Harry turned the envelope around to the back and, very carefully not wanting to damage it, Harry opened it.

The first thing he saw was bright colors. He pulled out the content and saw that it was a card. The card had a huge fantasy castle on it. It looked so enchanted. It was sitting on a hill-like mountain. He could see water below. At the top of the card it said, "Harry Birthday."

Seeing those words, Harry couldn't help the tears coming. The card started to get blurry, so he blinked to clear his vision. His heart was so full by just those two words. He just stared at them.

After another long moment, Harry got the courage to open the card. The first thing he noticed was a feather that floated down to his lap. Harry picked up the feather and admired it. It was so soft and fragile. He didn't want to damage it, so he placed it gently on his lap. He put his attention to the card. The inside was written in the same script that the envelope was written in. He didn't ever read it. He just looked at the letters. More tears spilled from his eyes.

Loud voices brought Harry back into the present. In fear that his relatives opened the door, Harry quickly put the feather back in the envelope and put his card under his leg. His heart was pounding in his chest. He hoped that he wasn't called. He didn't want his Aunt and Uncle to see the envelope or the card.

Harry heard the footsteps outside the cupboard. He tried to stay as quiet as he could. He listened, holding his breath, hoping that his beating heart couldn't be heard.

The voices got louder as did the footsteps. Harry's breathing became shallow as he listened. He was able to breath a deep sigh when he heard the voices go into the kitchen. When the voices got softer, Harry leaned back softly bumping his head against the shelf behind him. He didn't register the slight pain from his head as he tried to calm down his heart. When it slowed down to a regular beat, Harry sat up and reached for his card. He didn't want to take another chance. He wanted to read it and hide it before he heard the voices again.

Harry blinked trying to get the fear out of his head. After a second, Harry calmed enough to be able to get back excited about his card. Now, he opened it, trying not to be enamored by the writing and just read it.

_Happy Birthday Mr. Harry Potter_

_If my count it right, you should be ten years old._

_I didn't write you before as I just learned where you were._

_I didn't know what to give you for your birthday._

_So, I decided I will tell you something that_

_I think will give be more valuable than anything tangible._

_I will tell you about your mother. She was a beautiful creature._

_She had auburn hair and emerald color eyes._

_She was smart and funny. She was a sweet person and a wonderful friend._

_She had the uncanny ability to see past people's faults._

_I hope this information will give you some solace of_

_what you mother was like._

_Happy Birthday, Harry_

_S.S._

The letter was right. It was the best birthday present he could ever have. To know information about his mother. Very carefully, Harry closed the card, getting the envelope, he pulled the feather out, putting it back inside the card and returning the card back in the envelope. He didn't think about the fact that he hadn't had anything to eat since lunch (a small sandwich and water). He didn't want Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon and definitely not Dudley to find the envelope. It was now the most valuable item in his life.

Harry put the envelope under his thin pillow and went to sleep. He dreamt of a field with lily flowers. On the other side of the field was a woman with red hair, twirling around basking in the sun.

Harry was sleep with a smile on his face.

_000_000_000

Harry couldn't believe his luck. So many exciting things had happened since he turned eleven. He learned that he was a wizard. He was given his very first cake. Even though, he didn't get to taste it because Dudley ate it all. But it was worth it to see the giant, Hagrid, put a pig's tail on him.

After being escorted through a magical place like Diagon Alley, he received another surprise. Hagrid got him his first present: Hedwig, a snowy owl.

The train ride, meeting new friends and being sorted was extraordinary. Because of all these new experiences, Harry couldn't sleep. All the other boys in his dormitory were asleep. He sat in the windowsill. Harry loved everything that he learned and received, but it was only one thing that he was holding in his hands. It was the one thing that the child was determined that he would not lose or have his relatives fine. When he would leave his cupboard, Harry would hide his envelope in his clothes. It was hard at first. Because his clothing were three times his size, it was hard to keep up with. Then one day, Harry was cleaning up Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, he saw a needle and a long thread under the bed. It gave Harry an idea. He carefully put the needle in his pocket and finished the room, so he could get back into his cupboard.

Later that night, Harry found a shirt that he could no longer wear. It didn't cover his body anymore, and that was saying something. Harry pulled two strips, tying them together. He pulled off his pants and grabbed the needle and thread. Remembering how Aunt Petunia would sew, he pulled the thread until it was even and knotted the end. Harry began the pains-taking procedure of sewing his makeshift pocket. The first couple of stitches he poked himself with the needle, but it didn't take him long to get the hang of it.

He was happy that he had enough thread to make a decent pocket just enough to hold his precious card.

A loud snore brought Harry out of his musing. Looking up at the sky, he figured it was time to get some sleep. Climbing in the bed, putting his envelope under his pillow, Harry fell asleep instantly.

_000_000_000

The first week was over. Even though Harry was excited, but that excitement changed to disappointment. As everyone was enjoying the early evening, Harry was headed down to his very first detention.

He liked the classes. Well, most of them. They were a lot different than grade school. He had Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.

Most of his classes were fine. It was a little getting used to, but he enjoyed some of the subjects. When he got to his Defense class, the smell of the room made him nauseous. At first, he thought it was only affecting him. But when the class was over, everyone said that they didn't like the smell.

The class that Harry had trouble with was Potions. He still felt embarrassed about what happened. Professor Snape reminded him of his teachers back home. They, too, saw him as nothing but a troublemaker.

The door crashed against the wall as a tall man dressed in all black came into the room.

"Wands away. Everyone's eyes up front."

The classroom was silent as the Potions Professor talked.

"In this class, I expect the utmost attention. I will not tolerate any horseplay in my class. The ingredients that you will be using can be harmful if not handled properly."

Severus looked around the room to make sure that everyone was paying attention. He saw all but one student's face.

Of course, Severus thought, Harry Potter.

While Professor Snape was talking, Harry bumped his book in his lap. Some of the parchment slid out of his book. So, he tried to pick it up, quietly so not to disturb the class.

"What I also expect," Severus continued, "is for everyone to pay attention."

Harry was nudged by the person next to him. He looked over to see what they wanted when a shadow darkened the area. When he looked up, he saw Professor Snape sneering down at him.

"Mister Potter," Snape said, softly, pulling one of the empty chairs and sitting across from the child. "Tell me, what has got you so entranced that you refused to pay attention?"

Harry swallowed. He didn't like having everyone's eyes on him. It made him skittish. He paled when he looked into the dark eyes that bore into him.

"I…I was," Harry squeaked. His voice was soft.

"Is that so," Severus challenged. "What did I say? What was I talking about?"

Harry's lip trembled as he looked at his Professor. He hated being singled out.

"Clearly," Severus said. "Since you were listening, you know what I said."

Harry remained silent. His throat burned. He looked around the class and saw a slew of different expressions. Some had worried or sympathetic. Others had smirks or close to laughing.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"I don't remember," Harry whispered.

There was snickering coming from some of the children.

"Silence," Severus reprimanded to the class. Looking back at Harry he said, "Since you cannot pay attention during my time in class, maybe you will learn to pay attention during your time after dinner. I expect you here at 6:30, Mr. Potter."

Harry was so embarrassed. He just wanted to crawl in a hole and hide until things were like they were. Actually, he wanted his card. The card always calmed his nerves. It was the closest thing to his mother.

"Mr. Potter," Severus said again, more sternly.

"Yes, sir," Harry whispered.

"Now," Severus said, standing up, putting the chair back. "Today, we will go over the basis of the Boil Remover Potion. I want you to study up on it, as next class you will be brewing it."

Harry lowered his head on his arms. He tried to stem the tears. He took deep breaths. He wanted to calm down so he would be accused of being a baby. Once he calmed down, he raised his head and resumed listening to the lecture.

The rest of the class there were no more incidents. When it was close to the class ending, Severus announced, "Get packed up. When we meet again, I expect flawless potions. Study your ingredients, how they're to be prepared and in which order they are to be added. Dismissed."

Everyone gathered their belongings and left the class. Ron walked over to Harry, who was still sitting down, to see how he was doing.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We can put our things up and head down to dinner."

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. He nodded and the two of them left the classroom.

Severus watched the pair leave. He shook his head.

_000_000_000

"Harry," Ron said, sitting on the edge of his bed. "Don't worry about it. It's not like he's going to beat you."

"You don't know that," Harry said. His fear from getting in trouble with his relatives was weighing heavily on his mind. "He probably wants to yell at me for not paying attention, but I was. I dropped my stuff and I wanted to pick it up."

"You don't have to explain it to me," Ron said, holding up his hands. "Listen, it'll be over before you know it. Besides, tomorrow will be a lot of fun."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"We have our first flying lesson," Ron said, smiling.

Harry smiled at that news. Well, it was something to look forward to.

"Well," Ron said, hopping off his bed. "Let's go down, so we can eat."

"Yeah," Harry said.

Harry walked over to the head of the bed and pulled out his envelope, putting it in his robe pocket. Just having the card on his person made him feel a ton better.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Well, quiet as in nothing out of the ordinary happened. Harry was nervous about his pending detention. His stomach was in knots. The food he ate felt like stones in his stomach. He looked up at the Professors' table and saw that Professor Snape wasn't there. Harry decided now was the best time to leave.

Saying bye to Ron, Harry made his way down to the Potions' classroom. Harry had his hand in his pocket so he could feel the card. Harry figured since they were going to be alone, he could state his case about what happened during class.

He knocked on the door. After a moment, there was a muffled "Enter," from the other side.

Harry opened the door and went in.

"Ah," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Potter. Wonderful to see that you at least know how to be on time. Since you can't pay attention."

Harry swallowed his nerves. He tried to calm down.

"Come sit, Mr. Potter," Severus held out his hand, indicating the chair across from his desk.

Harry slowly made his way to the chair.

Severus watch the boy make his way to the chair as if he was going to the executioner's block. When the boy sat down, Severus looked at the child. His head was down. One hand was worrying his robes; while the other was hidden away. And if he wasn't mistaken, the child was shaking.

"Mr. Potter—"

Harry's head shot up and started talking.

"Professor, I really was paying attention."

"Mr. Potter—"

"I dropped my supplies on the floor."

"Mr. Potter—"

"I do remember some of the things you said."

"Mr. Potter—"

"You have to believe me," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, stop."

Hearing his fist name shocked him into silence.

"Now," Severus said. "If I may continue."

Harry felt his face warm.

"I know that you dropped your things. I saw it."

"But wh—"

Severus held up his hand to stop the barraged of questions. Harry closed his mouth with a snap.

"I wanted to talk to you," Severus said. "I needed to have an excuse to talk to you."

Harry was flabbergasted. He opened and closed his mouth.

 _He saw me drop it,_ Harry thought.

"Harry," Severus said. "For reasons that I cannot go into, I had to organize this meeting in this manner. I wanted to talk to you the first day, but I couldn't."

"Talk to me?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"You received a card last year," Severus said.

Harry's mouth slacked. His hand automatically gripped the edge of the envelope.

"There was a second part of that."

"How…how did you know about…"

"The card," Severus finished.

Harry nodded, dumbly.

"I sent it," Severus said.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think about it.**

**Many hugs and kisses.**

**Mandancie**


	2. Part Two: Severus

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A special thanks to The Lonely God With a Box for beta'ing my story.**

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**PART TWO**

Severus was sitting in his armchair in front of the fireplace. If someone came in, it would look like he was reading the Daily Prophet. In truth, Severus was distracted. He's been trying to find a certain little boy. Each time he would try he would get thwarted.

The child should be turning ten this year. There was a gift that he wanted the young boy to have since he was a small child.

His thoughts were stopped by someone rushing into his chambers.

"I found it," Septima said, excitedly.

Severus wasn't totally out of the seat when he was tackled back in his chair with someone kissing him.

"Not that I'm complaining," Severus said, his arms wrapped around Septima's waist, pulling her onto his lap. "But what has gotten you in this state?"

Septima looking down at her husband with a smile on his face.

"I found out where Harry is," Septima said, trying to contain herself.

"What?" Severus said. "Where is he?"

"He's in Little Whinging," Septima said, kissing Severus again followed by her wrapping her arms around his neck.

_000_000_000

Septima left to start dinner. Severus went to his office. He sat down behind his desk and pulled the card and envelope from the side drawer. Severus had been saving this card to send to Harry for the past five years. He was delighted that he now had an address to send it.

He wrote inside the card, hoping that Harry would appreciate what he was getting. Not knowing how the boy was raised, Severus did wonder. After he finished, he pulled a small box from the middle drawer. It was a black satin covered box. It had a few mementos: a photo, a feather, a strand of hair, and a teddy bear that had been shrunk. All of those items belonged to Harry, but most of them had to wait until Severus saw that child.

Severus pulled the feather out, sealing the rest of the contents back in the box. The feather belonged to Lily's owl. In their six year, after the biggest blunder Severus ever did, Lily finally forgave Severus for calling her that name. She still wouldn't talk to him, but she did send him a letter. When her owl brought it to Severus, a feather fell from the owl when it flew away. Severus kept it. He thought this would be a great gift for Harry. Going to the window, Severus called his owl. His owl left with the precious cargo. Severus was happy.

_000_000_000

It has been a year. Severus knew that Harry Potter was going to be one of the new students to be sorted. He knew that he had to keep up his Dungeon Bat persona. His wife, Septima Vector, was sitting on the other side of the head table. Only a few people knew that they were married, and the ones who knew were not in Hogwarts. Everyone saw Severus Snape as an unlovable, hideous person.

Severus waited for Minerva to walk the new first years down the middle aisle. When the doors opened, Severus sat perfectly still, showing no emotions; inside he was anxious to see Potter.

Minerva stood by the stool holding the old, worn hat in her hand. She began calling out names of each child: several went to Slytherin, some went to Ravenclaw, surprisingly most of the children went to Hufflepuff, leaving a handful going to Gryffindor. During the names being called, Harry Potter's name was uttered.

Severus sat straighter in his chair. He was surprised at what he saw. There was no way this was James Potter's son. Yes, the boy looked like his father, but Harry was the shortest child in the group. Hearing the Hat call out Gryffindor brought Severus out of his musing. He knew he needed to talk with the child. He just had to find the right time.

Septima was shocked seeing the small child come up to the stool. She worried as to why Harry looked so small. She discreetly looked down to the other end of the head table and could see that her husband's temper was simmering in anger. Even though they both had their own chambers, during the year, sometimes they would spend the weekend swapping where they were going to stay. Though she wasn't planning on staying the entire night, Septima knew she had to talk to Severus tonight, if only to just calm him down.

_000_000_000

Severus paced from one end of his office to the other. He worked it over and over in his mind. There was no possible way Harry should be that short. James was taller than him and even though Lily wasn't that tall, she wasn't THAT short. Harry should at least be the same size of the other children.

The sound of the floo, stopped Severus' pacing. He went to his front room to see who came. The first thing he noticed was arms being wrapped around him. He knew it was his wife and, in that moment, his love for her grew even more, though that seemed impossible because of how much he loved her. He wrapped his arms around Septima, lowering his head into her hair. For several moments neither one spoke.

"Are you calm, now?" Septima asked, her voice muffled in his robes.

"This shouldn't be," Severus said, leaning back so he could look at Septima. "Why is he so small? He looks like he is eight or nine years old."

"Ask him," Septima said. "Hold him after class and ask him."

Severus stepped away from his wife. "You know I can't do that," Severus said. He started pacing again. "My reputation will precede me. I'm sure the older years will warn him about me. I can't just talk to him. Plus, you know Malfoy, Zabini, Goyle, and Crabbe being in Harry's same year, I can't just be friendly or care for Potter in the open."

_000_000_000

The week was long for Severus. After Septima left, it took a long time for Severus to get to sleep. The next few days had been stressful. Severus kept his eye on Harry when they were in the Great Hall for breakfast and dinner. But that was the extent of Severus' interaction. Friday couldn't get there fast enough.

Friday morning Severus couldn't believe how anxious he was. Or was he excited? His class after lunch was a double potions with Slytherin and Gryffindor. As usual, Severus would come in with flare and intimidation. He learned that starting out the term with fear and understanding, it would leave the children making sure that they took potions seriously.

The door crashed against the wall.

"Wands away. Everyone's eyes up front."

The classroom was silent as the Potions Professor talked.

"In this class, I expect the utmost attention. I will not tolerate any horseplay in my class. The ingredients that you will be using can be harmful if not handled properly."

Standing in front of the class, he saw that most of the eyes were on him except for one. Severus was able to school his features so that on the inside, he was happy. On the outside, he sneered. Severus heard a book slide against the table as well as a slight whoosh sound of paper falling. Perfect.

"What I also expect," Severus continued, "is for everyone to pay attention."

Severus saw the bushy-headed girl next to Potter give the boy a nudge as he walked over towards their desks. Severus saw that the boy gave the girl a look. When he looked up, there were those emerald eyes there were like his mother.

Severus gave the boy his scariest sneer.

"Mister Potter," Snape said, softly, pulling one of the empty chairs and sitting across from the child. "Tell me, what has got you so entranced that you refused to pay attention?"

Severus saw the boy swallowed. He could tell that the boy was nervous. Severus could see that Harry was becoming more and more uncomfortable. Severus swore he saw the child's face drain of color. He was bone white.

"I…I was," Harry squeaked. His voice was soft.

"Is that so," Severus challenged, raising an eyebrow. "What did I say? What was I talking about?"

Harry's lip trembled as he looked at his Professor. Severus hated what he was doing, but it was the only way to keep him and Harry safe.

"Clearly," Severus said. "Since you were listening, you know what I said."

Harry remained silent. Severus saw the boy looking around as if one of the other students would help him out.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Mr. Potter," Severus said.

"I don't remember," Harry whispered.

There was snickering coming from some of the children.

"Silence," Severus reprimanded to the class. Looking back at Harry he said, "Since you cannot pay attention during my time in class, maybe you will learn to pay attention during your time after dinner. I expect you here at 6:30, Mr. Potter."

There were no more incidents for the remainder of the class. Severus saw Harry put his head down on the desk. He knew that he embarrassed the child, but he had to live up to his reputation.

When it was close to the class ending, Severus announced, "Get packed up. When we meet again, I expect flawless potions. Study your ingredients, how they're to be prepared and in which order they are to be added. Dismissed."

He watched as the children piled out of the room. He headed to his desk and out of the corner of his eye that he saw was not alone.

"Come on, Harry," Ron said. "We can put our things up and head down to dinner."

Harry looked up at Ron and smiled. He nodded and the two of them left the classroom.

Severus watched the pair leave. He shook his head. Severus hated that he was the cause of the look on Harry's face, but it was the only thing he could do.

Severus walked to his chambers. He wanted to clear his mind before making the trip to the Great Hall. He was surprised that there was a visitor in his chambers. A pleasant surprise.

"Well, you are a pure vision to see after the day I had," Severus said, walking over to his wife.

"I knew you had Harry in your class today," Septima said, meeting her husband halfway.

They wrapped their arms around each other. Severus leaned down and kissed his wife. He then laid his forehead on hers.

"Was it that bad?" Septima asked.

Severus stepped away from Septima and went to the side table. He poured himself a small tumbler of Firewhiskey.

"That bad," Septima concluded. "What happened?"

Severus dropped in his chair by the fireplace and looked up at his wife.

"There was true fear in that boy's eyes." Severus shook his head. "I know I come off intimidating, and I did nothing more than what I've done to other students, but they have never shown that much fear."

"Did you make a way to see him alone?" Septima asked, sitting on the arm of Severus' chair.

"Yes," Severus said after taking a sip. He felt the burn as it passed his throat. "He has detention tonight."

"Well," Septima said, taking the glass from Severus' hand, standing up. "Let's go to dinner. You will eat something. And then you will come back to your office and explain everything to the child."

Severus stood up, kissed his wife again, and they both walked out of Severus' chambers.

_000_000_000

It didn't take long for Severus to finish his dinner. Actually, he didn't have an appetite. It still worried him about the fear shown in the child's eyes. Looking out at the students, he could see that Potter was having a hard time eating as well.

Severus excused himself and headed to his office. A few minutes later, there was a light knock on the door.

"Enter," Severus called out.

The Potions Master saw his door slowly creep open and a small child entered just enough to close the door.

"Ah," Severus said, leaning back in his chair. "Mr. Potter. Wonderful to see that you at least know how to be on time. Since you can't pay attention."

Severus saw the child take a deep breath, probably trying to calm his nerves.

"Come sit, Mr. Potter," Severus held out his hand, indicating the chair across from his desk.

Harry slowly made his way to the chair.

Severus watched the boy make his way to the chair as if he was going to the executioner's block. When the boy sat down, Severus looked at the child. His head was down. One hand was worrying his robes; while the other was hidden away. And if he wasn't mistaken, the child was shaking.

"Mr. Potter—"

Harry's head shot up, cutting Severus from talking further. The child started rambling.

"Professor, I really was paying attention."

"Mr. Potter—"

"I dropped my supplies on the floor."

"Mr. Potter—"

"I do remember some of the things you said."

"Mr. Potter—"

Severus knew if he wanted to get to the reason for this gathering, he had to calm the child down. Harry looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack.

"You have to believe me," Harry pleaded.

"Harry, stop."

Harry hearing his first name shocked him into silence. Severus watched as it looked like Harry got splashed in the face with cold water.

"Now," Severus said. "If I may continue."

Harry felt his face warm.

"I know that you dropped your things. I saw it."

"But wh—"

Severus held up his hand to stop the barrage of questions. Harry closed his mouth with a snap.

"I wanted to talk to you," Severus said. "I needed to have an excuse to talk to you."

Harry's shock was palpable. Harry's jaw fell open.

"Harry," Severus said. "For reasons that I cannot go into, I had to organize this meeting in this manner. I wanted to talk to you the first day, but I couldn't."

"Talk to me?" Harry asked. "Why?"

"You received a card last year," Severus said.

Harry's mouth slacked. His hand automatically gripped the edge of the envelope.

"There was a second part of that."

"How…how did you know about…" Harry stuttered.

"The card," Severus finished.

Harry nodded, dumbly.

"I sent it," Severus said.

**TBC**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favored, and followed my story.**

**Please leave a review letting me know what you think of it.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
